The A Team
by Teddy Weasley
Summary: Há quem diga que os opostos se atraem. Há outros que querem encontrar a metade da sua laranja. E há aqueles que tem que mudar em prol do amor. James Potter poderia dizer que passou por todas essas experiencias. Todas. E com o mesma garota.


Não era à toa que muita gente não gostava deles. Não por que eles praticavam o mau, muito ao contrário, eles defendiam o lado certo, ou pelo menos, o que era certo pra eles.

Eles eram aquele tipo de casal que quando a felicidade que eles tinham não contaminava, irritava. E havia, sim, muitos os que se irritavam com os dois. De todos os tipos: rivais, invejosos, perdedores, e muitos outros que não conseguiam se sentir bem a com a felicidade alheia. Esses eram constantemente ignorados.

Afinal, eles não passaram por tudo que passaram para quando finalmente estivem juntos, ligassem para a opinião alheia.

Ah, e se dependesse de James Potter a opinião alheia era o menos importava. Não depois de tudo que ele passou. Não depois dos mega foras que ele levou. Não depois de ter que nadar com a lula gigante. Não depois de não imaginar a sua vida sem ela.

Por que ele realmente não imaginava a sua vida sem aqueles cabelos ruivos. Sem aquela tentativa de repreeender-lo quando ele fazia uma marotagem e sorriso que ela abria ao ver que nada do que ela havia lhe falado adiantaria. Não sem as suas brigas. Não sem as suas diferenças. Ah sim, por que eles tinham muitas diferenças. Completamente opostos nas coisas mais fúteis.

Ela odiava acordar cedo. Já ele, saia da cama alegremente só de pensar na possibilidade de ve-lá (o que, depois que eles começaram a namorar, não era necessário).

Ela amava frutos do mar. Ele tinha alergia aos mesmos.

Ele amava e vivia o quadribol. Já ela era uma negação nos esportes.

Ela anotava tudo o que o professor falava e estuda dias a finco para os testes. Ele tinha memória auditiva e raciocinio lógico. Ela lutava para não haver nenhum tipo de preconceito. Ele tinha guerra declarada aos Sonserinos.

E antes dele eles se acertarem essas diferenças derem muito pano pra manga. Até eles descobrirem que poderiam ser _amigos_.

O mau humor matinal de Lily rendia muitas brigas, afinal essa era oportunidade perfeita para James falar com ela por meio de um 'bom dia'. Depois de muitos 'só se for pra você, Potter' James decidiu que aquele era o "tempo dela" e o café da manhã passou a ser mais tranquilo.

Sobre os frutos do mar: duas semanas de detenção aos gêmeos Prewett por tentar contra a vida de um colega e uma semana a Sirius Black por troca de informação e muitos "Isso é favoritismo, Lily" "Abuso de poder não vale, Evans" e é claro, um rodada de frutos do mar não desperdiçada no estomago do monitora-até-então-amiga-do-Potter explicam muita coisa.

Lily acabou descobrindo que o quadribol poderia fornecer a mesma inexplicável sensação que o seu amado e velho futebol à trazia e que ela ainda poderia ter o seus jogadores favoritos como amigos (o que no futebol era uma dificuldade, afinal, que mandou ela torcer para o time rival do seu pai?). James descobriu que uma certa ruiva que dava uma técnica do jogos de quadribol podia melhorar ainda mais o que já era perfeito (o que às vezes irritava-o, porque o modo torcida de Lily deixa ela fora de si) e que o futebol, apesar de ser jogado no chão, podia ser bastante animado, ainda mais quando eram jogos classicos e o jogadores armavam um boa briga.

Lily aprendeu que a Revolta dos Doentes era um ótimo sonífero após uma noite mal dormida E James arranjou uma ótima parceira pra estudos (não que eles realmente estudassem).

Lily viu que a Sonserina podia ser muito mais perigosa do que ela imaginava. E James os odiava cada dia mais.

Ah, mas graças à Merlin um dia eles se acertaram, e que dia!

Lily passou a não acordar mais de mau humor, por que, à proposito, quem acordaria de mau humor abraçada com James Potter?

Ela também acabou abrindo mão dos seus frutos do mar. Porque sobreviver sem camarão era fácil, mas ela não garantia a mesma coisa sobre os beijos de James.

James aprendeu que nunca, nunca deveria levar Lily à um estádio de futebol. Além do medo de perde-lá para um jogador (porque sim, Lily tentou invadir o campo e logo depois o vestiário), não foi fácil segurar a ruiva para a mesma não bater no técnico e no juíz.

Os estudos entre eles nunca deram certo, a distração sempre foi maior.

A briga entre Grifinória e Sonserina, virou Comensais da Morte versus Aurores. Bem versus o mal. E eles escolheram um lado, o mesmo lado, juntos.

Os dois aprenderam a se completar. Aprenderam a se corrigir. Aprenderam a se aturar. Aprenderam que rato e gato podem virar cão e homem. E que cão e homem podem virar veado, ops, cervo e corça. Eles aprenderam o que é o amor incondicional. Eles aprenderam que um alimentava o outro e que nem sob a Maldição Imperius eles conseguiriam negar o amor vivido eternamente entre eles.

Afinal, eles eram um time.

* * *

Então, esse é o meu presente de aniversário pra minha xará linda. Espero que você goste, bitch!

Era pra ter saído algo maior, porém eu não queria me atrasar mais (e parte desse atraso é sua culpa, Maria!) e como é final de bimestre estou lotada de provas e trabalhos pra entregar. Da próxima vez juro que faça algo maior e do teu ship favorito hehehe

xoxoxoxo

ps: se ligou no título?


End file.
